garofandomcom-20200223-history
Fang of God (Ark)
The Fang of God is an ancient Ryūga-verse Dark Relic that can be used by Horrors to reach the Moon and siphon it's energies to attain immortality and strength. Undetected until recently, the Fang of God is pivotal to the events of GARO: Fang of God. Description and Characteristics In order for the Fang of God to activate, the extensive hatred and malice of a Fallen Makai Knight is required to serve as a medium. Once the Fallen Makai has performed the ritual to activate the Fang of God (Implied to be the sacrifice of a Horror), The spiritual energies of the sacrifice will form the ark on top of the building and prepare it for launch. When the countdown is complete, the ark will launch like a multi-stage rocket and shoot up into space. Like a real rocket, the first pair of boosters are discarded while the ark folds out fins and spins while thrusting towards the moon. Eventually when it is close to space, nearly all of its parts will be fully discarded, leaving a multi-panel silver box floating in space before reaching to the moon. It's there that the box will absorb lunar energies to grant the Horrors within great power. Because the ark was destroyed by Garo, the full sequence to describe how the ark works can't be presented. It's implied that the Fallen Knight used to operate the Ark is transformed into a living battery that becomes the Fang of God's sole power-source. Should the Fallen Knight be slain at any point, the Arc may cease to function. The only demonstrable combat-abilities the Fang of God is shown to possess are spiritual and Time anomaly-based defense systems; the latter of which Jinga was able to subconsciously activate to keep Rian and the other Knights out of his duel with Garo. The system appears to trap victims in something resembling suspended animation as their actions slow to outside viewers. It isn't perfect however, and was countered through contact between Rian and her Madou Brush. Jinga (and eventually Rinza) was also able to manipulate arm-shaped constructs within the Fang of God to restrain enemies. These arms also tore apart the sacrifice that would create the Arc, Boel. Rinza's plans to revive Messiah in her entirety imply that the Fang of God possesses a secondary function that would allow her to do so. However, due to Jinga's interference, what this would entail remains unknown. History Early Days Fang of God The Fang of God went undetected by dark forces for centuries until a professor discovered Horrors and Makai Knights and attempted to pass this knowledge onto one of his students. Unfortunately, the student in question was the Horror Rinza in disguise, who used her lackey Boel to dispose of him. She then decoded the map he'd found and discovered the location of where the Fang of God would need to be created. To activate the Arc, an exceptionally powerful Fallen Knight was required. To this end, Rinza struck up a deal with the renegade Makai Priestess Banbi (assisted by Aguri Kusugami) to aid in her taboo ritual to resurrect her lover for one night; using Boel as bait to attract Makai Knights Takeru Jakuzure and Ryuga Dogai so the Zen and Garo Armors could be extracted for the ritual. (Aguri voluntarily forfeited the Gai Amor in advance, unaware of Rinza's involvement) Rinza then sabotaged Banbi's ritual by erasing her lover's name and replacing the target scroll with Jinga's, giving her the Fallen Knight she required. After receiving the required memories and instructions, Jinga used Demon Beast Boel as the foundation for the Arc's activation. Despite their attempts to prevent the Fang of God's launch, Ryuga and his friends failed to stop it's activation and were forced to stow away in an attempt to kill Jinga and prevent the Ark from completing it's journey. After a very long battle, Ryuga manages to kill Jinga once more, rendering the Fang of God powerless and destroyed. It's parts soon re-entered the atmosphere. The current state of the artifact is unknown, though it is presumed destroyed. Pics Gallery God's Fang Ark GIF.gif God's Fang KnK 10.jpg God's Fang KnK 9.jpg God's Fang KnK 8.jpg God's Fang KnK 7.jpg God's Fang KnK 6.jpg God's Fang KnK 4.jpg God's Fang KnK 3.jpg God's Fang KnK 2.jpg God's Fang KnK 5.jpg God's Fang KnK 1.jpg God's Fang KnK 11.jpg Notes & Trivia Articles & References Links Category:Relics